A weekend in Bath
by chezziegirl
Summary: 2 section visit the home of Charles and Molly. A little bit of language but only what was in the show.
1. Chapter 1

**Set in the future**

Hearing the knocker of the front door, Charles James poked his head around the door.

"I'll get this." He said to Molly.

'Oh ohh, riot act time' Molly thought.

Charles opened the door to 2 section, beckoning them in. The lads came carrying quite a few crates of beer, kitbags and a suspicious looking box.

"Right lads listen in. Rules. Rule no 1. Do not destroy my fucking house. Rule no 2. Smoking in the garden. Rule no 3. Do not destroy my fucking house. Are we clear?"

"Yes Sir!"

"Crack on then, beers in the kitchen."

Producing a beautiful bouquet of flowers from the box, Mansfiels said "Er, a gift for your wife Sir."

Molly, leaning against the door jam, giggling came over and mock punched him, "Cheers mate, you daft twat."

The lads had drifted away into the kitchen and Charles came up behind Molly and held her from behind, his right arm across her front, chin in the crook of her neck, "this is going to be a mad weekend."

She smiled and turning in his arms, standing on tiptoes kissed him. "Thanks for this, I miss these guys."

"Whats the plan then Boss?" Fingers called from the kitchen doorway, beer bottle in hand.

"Well Fingers, I thought chill till later then into Bath for the evening. Might even be a surprise for Nude Nut."

"Is there a Nando's then?"

"Indeed there is my man."

"Sorted," the young squaddie said.

"Bunch of numptys" Molly said walking off with the flowers.

The lads took their stuff upstairs looking at the photos along the way. You could hear "Remember that when..." throughout the house.

"Dawsey, where's the unsanitised photos?" Mansfield asked.

"Trust him" Charles muttered. Turning to Molly, "Where are the albums?"

"In the bedroom"

"I'll get them or there will be no peace."

Relieving the boss of the two albums he came carrying back "Molls, we okay in the posh room?" Baz asked.

"Yeah, just remember rule no 1."

Charles James walked back to Molly muttering "I've given up, I'm going to kill them."

2 Section piled into the room. They carefully moved some small tables to the side then all sat on and around the sifa.

Opening the first album to the official phot taken at Brize, "what's this?" Mansfield asked.

"Turn over you Pranni."

After the official photo had been taken and the boss had gone to sort something out they'd started messing about and the photograper had kept on taking photos.

"How did you get these Molly?" Kinders asked.

"The photographer did the photos to my second tour, I asked him to email those to the Boss to cheer him up at Headley.

"Oooops" Brains said trying to smother a laugh, unsuccessfully.

Next came the ones from Bastion, group shots, around the Pizza hut container, being run ragged and candid shots of them all in battle dress.

Turning the page there was a photo of Molly in full gear, wearing her headphone, looking battered and bruised.

"Arh," Mansfiel said "The MC shot, pity we haven't got one of the winch."

Dangleberries punched Baz.

"Oi!"

"Time to give it up mate."

"You didn't" Molly said.

The Boss walked in the room with a beer, "Didn't what."

"The MC money shot. The winch."

Everyone went quiet.

"Hand it over" the Boss said.

Baz looking very sheepish pulled out his i phone.

There were 3 shots, 2 of Molly and Smurf being hoisted and 1 of the heli banking away.

The Boss was silent before walking out with the phone.

They all sat there looking at each other in silence. There could be some severe fallout from this.

5 Minutes later he came back in, handing Mansfield 3 extra inserts for the album. "This does not leave the room" he said in his most authorative voice, and to Baz "Delete then now! Good shots though. Carry on, where've you got to?"

The next photos were of a sign post to 2 section's luxury swimming pool, a paddling pool, Capt C James in said pool and then 2 section stark bollock naked in the paddling pool.

The photos were all there, the Herrick Olympics, Molly held aloft with her minnie mouse ears on, Mansfield dancing to the corps of music and karaoke night.

Everyone was in fits of giggles and talking over one another. As drinks were finished, without even being asked, a different member of 2 section would go to the kitchen to refresh supplies.

Molly nudged Mansfield off the sofa and took the second album to sit where he had been sat.

Opening the front page to a single shot of Smurf, they all raised a glass/ beer bottle in a toast before carrying on.

"Before I go with this album" Molly started "I believe at some point today we are going to solve the doppleginga' question."

"No, you met him?" Dangleberries questioned, giggling, half pissed by this point.

Molly carried on over the page.

Thee next pages were when she'd been to the Palace. Afew official looking ones and then the rest started. Her Mum and Dad's faces as she spoke to the Queen, a few with Capt James and then she turned the page again.

There ws Molly and Prince Harry pointing at Capt James and giggling.

"He does look like me!" Mansfield said to which everyone started throwing cushions at him.

A few more photos of 2 section after she'd met them after the Palace and lots more from the wedding.

On the back couple of pages were a few of her Mum and Dad as they met Capt James for the first time.

Molly said "I prewarned Nan that he was on his way, so she got ready with the camera."

There was a picture of her Dad in his West Ham shirt and pants stood on the balcony and Charle s, his arm outstretched to shake his hand.

Molly looked over to her husband, giggling, "Not sure who was more shocked, you or him."

After the albums, they all wandered off doing there own thing, a few going into the garden for a smoke, a couple deciding to have a kip before the evening.

# Evening to follow – any suggestions on what they get up to would be good.


	2. Chapter 2

About 7pm, 2 section were milling about in the hallway, waiting to go on the raz. Molly and Captain James descended the stairs and once again the section were ready.

"Ok lads, only friendlies tonight, there should be no enemy fire." Charles joked.

From the house in Royal Crescent they left to paint the city red.

"Food or drinks first?" Molly asked.

A chorus of 'foods' and they followed Molly and Charles into the city.

Luckily Captain James had phoned ahead and booked a table for 9. Nando's was a bit of a riot. Nude Nut knew the menu backwards, including all the prices and deals. Commenting on this Captain James said "Well, if you put this much effort into being a soldier you should get your stripe up in no time."

After Nandos they went into a few pubs before finally ending up in a bar doing karaoke.

The book on the table listing the songs was snatched up by Mansfield who was writing up the slips to pass to the DJ.

Molly was chatting to Corporal Kinders, who said "How is he really?"

"Yeah, he's good. Just about back to full fitness. We'll be going for a run in the morning about 7, so if we're not about when you lot surface we won't be long."

"What about you?"

"Well being at uni, thanks to the army is a bit wierd. I mean, here's me, the girl from the east end with no Gcse's doing a degree in medicine. Who'd a thought it."

"We're all pleased for you Mols, you deserve it."

"Really? You don't think I should've stayed at the Med Regt down at Aldershot?"

"No, and I reckon the Boss is proud as well. You'll be an officer soon and have a degree."

"Nah mate, not doing that route but gonna do the fast track thing through the ranks bit. So long as I'm not in his section, its fine. Major Beck squared it."

"Well Mols, the whole of 2 section are behind you and I reckon Smurf would be chuffed to bits."

"Still miss the Welsh tosser."

"We all do!" Kinders agreed.

Just then the DJ announced for Molly and Charles to come up and sing.

"Oh for fuck's sake" Molly laughed, "Bet I know which song."

Charles and Molly went up to the machine and sure enough the opening bars of 'Don't go breaking my heart' started.

Molly and Charles totally smashed the song, Charles pointing the mic at 2 section for the chorus.

Once finished they received quite a bit of applause from the other patrons of the bar.

Charles had a quiet word with the DJ and after walked over to Molly with an evil grin on his face.

"What?" she giggled.

"Revenge is a dish best served cold" he replied.

About 3 songs later the DJ called for 2 section to come up.

Charles stood, smiling with his arms folded. "Off you go lads."

They went over to the DJ and looking amused started to prod each other grinning at their old CO.

Charles shrugged, but also had a stupid grin on his face.

"What did you pick?" Molly asked.

"Wait and see." He smirked.

Charles took Molly's hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles and then joined the lads at the karaoke.

The song started and Molly looked very confused until they started to sing 'Good golly Miss Molly...'

Watching them all sing the song, Molly glared at Chrles but by the end of the song had tears of laughter running down her face and Charles thought it had gone better than he'd anticipated.

The evening was drawing to a close and they left for the short walk back to the house, having piggy back races along the way.

During the short walk back Kinders had a quiet word with each of the lads telling them about the run in the morning. They all agreed to be outside at 6.30am waiting for Molly and Charles.

Back at the house, everyone went off to their rooms.

Molly and Charles cuddled in bed, quietly talking.

"Do you still think I was wrong to not go the Officer route?" Molly hesitantly asked, still uncertain if she'd made the right choice.

"Not at all. I think this way you can get your rank up faster, be more confident in yourself and in your own comfort zone and at the same time be brilliant."

She smiled shyly, cuddling into his chest "Thanks Boss."

Charles chuckled and held he tighter, kissing the top of her head.


	3. Chapter 3

SUNDAY

Molly and Charles got up for their morning run and made there way out of the front door, Molly grabbing a rucksack of ½ l water bottles on the way.

Standing in various states of training gear was 2 section. Molly passed the rucksack to fingers who'd said that he would carry it.

They all set off at a steady pace. The captain was still not fully fit so this was to be a fairly gentle run.

They returned about ½ an hour later and hit the bathrooms after Molly had declared that they were all mingin'.

About 9 o'clock there was a knock at the front door. Charles opened it and a little mini me tornado flew in.

"Hi, sorry we're early but he was too excited." Rebecca James, the first Mrs James said.

"Not a worry, 12 still okay?"

"Yes, I'll see you then."

Sam had run towards the kitchen shouting out for Molly when he saw some members of 2 section, who'd met him at the wedding.

"Bwains, Begas, what you doing here?" the little boy asked. The lisp only came out when he was excited and everyone found it quite cute.

"We came to see your Daddy and Molly." Brains said.

Brains hoisted Sam up onto his shoulders, his little legs either side of Brains' head.

Molly turned to see Sam towering over her, just like his father, who'd followed them into the kitchen.

"Can I have some coco pops please?"

"Hello mate, don't I get a hug first?"

Sam tapped the top of Brains head "Down please."

Brains lifted him down and Sam ran to give her a hug. "Now, can I have some coco pops?"

Everyone laughed, Molly tutted but got a bowl out and fetched the box and milk.

Sitting at the table he sing songed "Thank you" as he was served.

"Taking to corrupting minors now Dawesy?"

Molly turned and poked her tongue out at her husband and Sam giggled.

Molly sat at the side of Sam whilst he finished. He then tugged her top to get her attention. Cupping his hands around her ears, he said in a loud whisper "Did you get it?"

"Did I promise?"

"Yes. You did!"

"Oh, you didn't " Charles was heard to mutter.

"Its in your toy chest upstairs."

Sam scrambled out of his chair running for the stairs.

"Slow down" his Dad called, seeing the 2 members of 2 section following to make sure no harm befell him.

About a minute later a big "Yay!" was heard from upstairs and the little boy came back into the kitchen with a huge Despicable Me furry toy.

The remaining members of 2 section appeared in the kitchen to get coffees and teas and after took Sam with them.

About 10.30 Captain James was upstairs sorting some paperwork when Sam called "Daddy, I'm crowd surfing."

He bolted to the top of the stairs in pure panic. Surely they wouldn't be that stupid. What he saw was so outrageously funny.

The members of 2 section, directed by Molly were lying side by side on the floor rolling over and Sam was lying across them, travelling back and forth across the hall.

He quickly fetched the camcorder and captured it. Definite blackmail material he thought, but also a must for the photo album.

Sam left at lunchtime and 2 section started to gather all there kit. They'd arranged for a minibus to pick them up to take them off to the train station having to be back at barracks early on the Monday.

Leaving they all hugged Molly and shook hands with Charles.

"Next time its your lots turn to sort it " Molly called at them as they drove away.


End file.
